


Tickle Torture

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [68]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Desperation, Dubious Consent, M/M, Punishment, Tickling, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ties Castiel down and tickles him until he has an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Dub-con, (mild) urine drinking and mentions thereof.

He feels so _full._ It feels like every drop of liquid he’s ever had in his life is contained in his bladder right now. Wave after wave of _need_ pulses through him and he has to struggle not to let the floodgates open.

 

“Hold it,” Dean orders.

 

Castiel wants to say that he can’t, that he’s about to have an accident right here in the nice leather restraint chair, but he’s laughing too hard. Dean is twisting a feather in his belly button and he can’t even clench to try to get away from the sensation because doing so would put unnecessary strain on his bladder. He wants to beg Dean to stop, but he can’t breathe and he needs to keep all of his concentration on not leaking.

 

Dean pulls away and he desperately tries to catch his breath. Then Dean drags the feather down the soles of his feet and he dissolves into hysterical laughter once more. As soon as Dean pulls away, he starts to cry. “Please,” he begs. “I’m gonna have an a-accident.”

 

“Don’t you dare,” Dean says.

 

Cas tries to press his legs together to relieve some of the pressure in his bladder, but the straps around his ankles prevent him from doing so and the attempt makes the strap over his hip press down cruelly on his over-full bladder. “I can’t hold it anymore,” he whines. “Please let me go to the bathroom,” he begs.

 

Dean uses one hand to press onto his stomach. It makes the liquids in him slosh around painfully. He almost looses control of his muscles and moans. “I don’t think you have to go bad enough,” Dean teases.

 

“I do! I do, please, please let me go, I really can’t hold it, I’m going to-”

 

“You’re going to hold it,” Dean says viciously. “And if you don’t, I’m going to punish you. I’ll send you to bed all plugged up and full and let you cry all night, and then in the morning I won’t let you go for _hours_ and I’ll give you a diuretic and make you hold it while I fuck you. Or maybe I’ll chain you in front of the toilet and make you drink until you’re bursting and then you’ll wet yourself like a child and I’ll make you lick it all up. Or maybe, just maybe, I’ll keep you desperate for days and I won’t stop until you’re _destroyed._ Or, better yet, I’ll do all three.” Dean’s fingers dance across his stomach as he speaks, dipping into his belly button and digging into his sides and drawing laugh after laugh from Castiel.

 

Castiel groans as his body betrays him and his bladder spasms and gives up.

 

“Oh, baby. You’re gonna regret that.” Dean dips his fingers into the wet mess and lets them drip into Castiel’s mouth.

 

Castiel starts to weep and Dean soothes him with a kiss.

 

“Don’t worry, baby. I promise I’ll put you back together again when I’m done breaking you.” He smiles. “I always do.” 


End file.
